Oyasuminasai
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Nas noites frias, é necessário conforto...


Uta no prince-sama não me pertence. Ai, se pertencesse.. |D  
>TokiyaOtoya, fluffy.

Curtinha~. E sinopse muito boba. Título mais ainda. Mas a ideia não me abandonava, não podia deixar de escrever e postar :3  
>Boa leitura! E reviews, se alguém ler u.u

**Oyasuminasai**

- Atchim!

Coçou o nariz após o espirro, largando o mangá sobre o colchão e puxando as cobertas, enrolando-se nas mesmas.

- Aaah! Está frio! Uma escola desse porte não deveria esquecer de fazer manutenção nos aquecedores. Não concorda, Tokiya?

O ruivo virou-se para o colega de quarto que parecia indiferente enquanto lia um livro, com a coberta na altura da cintura. Franziu o cenho, levantando-se e atravessando o quarto para a metade do moreno, ajoelhando-se na beirada livre da cama. Os olhos escarlates se fixaram na figura do maior, esperando com uma expressão emburrada a resposta. Os olhos azuis olharam de esguelha para o outro e, em seguida, seu dono soltou um suspiro.

- Coloque roupas mais quentes, se está com frio.

- Mas devíamos poder ficar à vontade nos quartos!

Ichinose fechou os olhos pacientemente, deixando o livro de lado já que Ittoki não parecia ter intenção de deixá-lo em paz. _Irritante_.

O ruivo, por sua vez, se intimidava um pouco com o maior: ele tinha uma técnica perfeita, ainda faltava muito para chegar aos pés dele. Apesar disso, tinha decidido que não se deixaria amedrontar e se esforçaria ao máximo para se tornar um ídolo.

- Vá dormir que passa.

Otoya fez bico e resmungou qualquer coisa, mas voltou para o próprio canto, se acomodando e encolhendo o próprio corpo, ficando quieto. Chegou a fechar os olhos para tentar acatar a sugestão do colega de quarto, porém não deu muito certo.

- Aaah, está frio demais! Não consigo.

O maior franziu de leve as sobrancelhas, massageando as têmporas com as pálpebras cerradas. O pior era que aquele comportamento lhe era terrivelmente familiar: Hayato. Teve a associação interrompida quando sentiu algo se movendo por baixo do edredom, fitando interrogativamente o ruivo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Está frio. Vou dormir com você.

Tokiya sentiu as bochechas corarem, porém fechou os olhos, simulando uma expressão irritada.

- Se eu deixar, você vai calar a boca?

- Claro!

Iria dormir, não falava dormindo... achava.

- Então apague a luz.

O mais novo concordou com certa felicidade – que parecia uma constante – e se levantou, desligando o interruptor e voltando para o lugar que tinha tomado na cama do maior. Como já estava um pouco tarde, Ichinose resolveu que tentaria dormir também, por mais que agora tivesse um idiota literalmente ao seu lado.

- Boa noite, Tokiya.

-... Boa noite.

Colocou-se debaixo das cobertas, sentindo um braço passar por cima de si. Quando fitou o menor de esguelha, recebeu um sorriso. Mesmo com a luz fraca da lua de inverno, podia ver as bochechas ligeiramente avermelhadas.

- Você é quentinho, Tokiya.

Limitou-se ao silêncio e, como não obteve resposta, Otoya apertou o outro contra si para manter o calor. Os olhos azuis permitiram-se, então, observar a expressão serena do ruivo.

- Se você ao menos ficasse de boca fechada...

- Hmm? Disse algo, Tokiya?

- Não.

- Ahm...

Apenas murmurou, com preguiça de abrir os olhos ou falar algo mais. Estava ficando sonolento, ligeiramente embriagado pelo aroma agradável das roupas do maior. Mesmo assim, estava difícil dormir, então começou a cantarolar uma canção para si – algo que Tokiya normalmente não ouviria, só que, devido à proximidade, não dava para ignorar. A sobrancelha dele tremeu.

- Otoya. Você disse que ia ficar quieto.

- Awhhh...! Mas não consigo dormir!

- Mas eu quero dormir, então fique quieto.

- Podia se preocupar mais com os outros!

- Quem aqui não está se preocupando com quem?

A essa altura, ambos já estavam sentados no colchão, encarando um ao outro nos olhos; azul no vermelho, vermelho no azul. Com aquela indagação, a face de Otoya acabou ganhando o tom de seus cabelos, pois sabia que – por mais que tivesse sido um desafio – ele estava certo. Abaixou o olhar e os punhos que, sem perceber, tinha erguido na altura do tórax.

- É que... Ugh. Você quase não fala comigo. E é distante... Eu só não sei o que fazer!

- E você fala demais.

Sem esperar que o ruivo voltasse a falar, segurou os cabelos dele com uma das mãos, colocando os próprios lábios contra os dele, impedindo que a voz de Otoya saísse. Este acabou ficando sem reação: tinha acabado de dizer que Tokiya era distante e agora ele o beijava! Não, a sensação não era desagradável, só não sabia o que fazer – e foi involuntário o sangue subir para suas bochechas.

Satisfeito por deixar o ruivo quieto, virou-se, puxando a coberta e se aconchegando.

- Boa noite.

Ittoki não conseguiu nem falar: apenas deixou o corpo cair ao lado do maior, encolhendo-se envergonhado contra as costas dele, o coração acelerado no peito. É, agora sim que não conseguiria mais dormir, porém, para a satisfação de Tokiya, ficaria de boca fechada.


End file.
